


Three times Jared and Jensen helped each other to dress

by elless



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. Three ficlets in all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Jared and Jensen helped each other to dress

1\. Jensen stood on the other side of the room, watching while Jared struggled with his collar and bowtie. He should probably go help. It was surely part of his best man duties, but he wasn’t exactly inclined to help this wedding along any more than he already had. He was there, and that was all he had the heart for.

Growling, Jared ripped his tie and stomped his feet like a little kid. Jensen didn’t hide his smile and snickered at Jared’s unamused expression. Pissy Jared was one of his favorite flavors of Jared.

“You could come do this for me instead of mocking me,” he grumbled, glaring equally at the tie and Jensen.

“I don’t know. It’s more fun over here. You look adorable when you pout.”

Jared pulled a face, proving Jensen’s point. Jensen curled his hands into fists inside his pants pockets so he wouldn’t reach out and smooth Jared’s frown away.

“Jen,” he whined, drawing it out into at least four syllables. “I can’t get married looking like a hobo.”

_So don’t get married_ , he thought. He schooled his expression into the smirk he’d adopted long ago to hide his true feelings about Jared. He had plenty of practice at it by now.

“You won’t look like a hobo, Jay. Just slightly shabby.”

“Haha. Get your tiny ass over here.”

Jensen arched an eyebrow. “Whose ass are you calling tiny now? You barely have one!” Which was an exaggeration of course. Jared had an amazing ass. Jensen ached to get his hands and other body parts on it.

“Jen.” He pulled out the puppy eyes this time, knowing Jensen couldn’t resist. The bastard.

“All right, all right.”

He pushed off the wall and crossed the room, stopping in front of Jared. He grabbed the tie and lifted his arms to slide it around Jared’s neck. Jared smirked at him, calling him shorty under his breath. He never could pass up an opportunity to tease Jensen about being taller, not since the summer after junior year when he suddenly shot up six inches and towered over Jensen.

“It’s funny. Today I finally feel like a grownup,” Jared said, and Jensen snorted. “What?”

“I had to talk you out of mooning a cop at your bachelor party, Jared.”

He grinned, dimpling. “That’s one of the reasons I need you, Jen. You keep me out of trouble.”

“I wish it was me,” he blurted, then immediately wanted a hole to open up and swallow him.

“Wish what was you?”

Lowering his head, Jensen bit his lip. He still had his hands on Jared’s tie, and he jerked when Jared put a hand over his, keeping him from pulling away.

“Jen? Hey, look at me.” He lifted Jensen’s chin, but Jensen couldn’t meet his eyes. “You wish what was you?” he asked again.

Jensen felt cornered, caught by Jared’s gaze and the warmth of his body. He didn’t want to have this conversation, _never_ wanted to have this conversation, but this was his last chance. Jared was supposed to get married in less than an hour.

“The one you were getting all dressed up for. The one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.”

“Jen,” he murmured gently.

He tried to get away before Jared said anything else. The last thing he wanted to hear was the “I love you but not like that” speech. But Jared held tight, despite Jensen’s attempts to yank himself free.

“How long?” Jensen shook his head, refusing to answer, but some of it must’ve shown on his face because Jared breathed, “Oh, Jen.”

“Doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because you’re my best friend. Because I didn’t want to lose you or have you hate me. I knew you’d never love me back.”

“Idiot. God, you _idiot_!”

“What?” Startled, he looked up to find Jared smiling at him, fond and exasperated all at once. “Jared?” His skin suddenly felt too tight, his heart lodged in his throat as he fought back hope.

Jared swept a thumb over his cheekbone, smile going even softer. “I’ve been in love with you since before I really knew what being in love meant.”

“But what about––Jay, it’s your wedding day!”

“I know. I know. I’ve been an idiot too, I guess.”

“Are you really––”

“In love with you? Very much so.”

“Jesus. I might need to sit down,” he mumbled, head swimming, and Jared laughed.

“Can you do me a favor before you pass out?”

“Anything, you know that.”

“Kiss me?” His voice wavered at the end, his bravado faltering, and Jensen could never stand to see him look so uncertain.

The kiss was tentative at first, but they quickly relaxed into it, like they’d been doing it their whole lives. Jared cupped his face, tilting him for a better angle, and it was everything he’d ever dreamt and more. At the back of his mind, he remembered why they were both wearing tuxes but with Jared’s mouth warm and insistent on his, he decided to worry about that later. Real life could wait awhile. He finally had Jared and everything he always wanted.  
   
2\. Jared smiles as Jensen walks into the living room. His thick glasses are sliding down his nose like always and his hair’s a little disheveled as if he’s been running his fingers through the thinning strands, but it’s the clothes that are really making Jared stifle his laughter.

“Did you get dressed in the dark again?” he asks, standing up from the couch with some effort and approaching Jensen.

“What?” Jensen growls and stares down at himself, perplexed frown drawing his eyebrows together.

“You’re wearing two different argyle socks, a striped tie, and a burgundy sweater that doesn’t match anything.”

“Bah.” Jensen snatches his glasses off and glares at them before furiously cleaning them on the soft cashmere of his sweater. Jared bites his lip to keep from laughing.

“This is why you have me,” he says, reaching out to loosen Jensen’s tie. “You’d go to a wedding in plaid golf pants and a Cowboys jersey if I weren’t around to dress you.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen slides his glasses back up his nose, then ducks his head so Jared can take his tie off. “You’ve always been more into fashion than me,” he grumbles.

“This isn’t fashion. This is a disaster.” He leans forward to kiss Jensen lightly on the mouth when Jensen glares at him. “Come on. We have some time to fix it before we need to be at the restaurant.”

Jensen follows easily when Jared curls his hand around Jensen’s and tugs him down the hall to their bedroom. He leaves Jensen by the dresser to pick out a pair of plain socks and goes to the closet to find a button up and tie to go with the sweater. It’s Jared’s favorite, ever since one of the kids gave it to Jensen a few Christmases back. It looks good on him and is extremely soft, and Jared knows Jensen chose to wear it today for him.

Jared helps Jensen take the sweater off and unbuttons the shirt enough to get it over his head. His hands are achy today, but he knows Jensen’s are worse, even if he’d never admit it and bitches the whole time about Jared dressing him like a little kid.

“Maybe I just like being close to you,” he says. “You used to like it when I undressed you.” He waggles his eyebrows as he does up the last of the buttons on the new shirt and fits his sweater back on, but Jensen only huffs at him.

“Can’t believe I’ve put up with you for the past 45 years,” he grumbles but can’t quite stop his smile.

Grinning, Jared loosely wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist and kisses him lightly on the jaw. “Forty-five years. Did you ever think we’d make it this far?”

Jensen’s expression softens into the look that still makes Jay’s stomach flutter, even after all these years.

“Yeah, I did. From the moment you tripped and literally landed in my lap.”

“Love you,” Jared murmurs, nuzzling Jensen’s neck.

“I love you, too.” Glancing down at himself, he raises an eyebrow in question. “Am I presentable now?”

“You’re perfect. Come on, let’s go celebrate the birth of our great-granddaughter.”  
   
3\. This battle is no different than any of the dozens of other battles they’ve fought in before. Jared has no reason to feel as terrified as he does. Something about King Aarken churns his stomach, however. He fears for Jensen, no matter Jensen’s fighting skill that he’s witnessed countless times. On the surface, everything about today is normal, but it all feels unfamiliar and chilling to Jared.

He lingers in his tent, sending his squire off to ready his horse. The boy is pleasant and efficient, but Jared needs time to collect himself. Taking a deep breath, he begins putting on his armor, all the many layers meant to keep a knight safe. He’s seen too many friends fall in battle to trust in the armor’s invincibility.

He’s not surprised when Jensen strides into the tent a few minutes later, already fully attired with his helmet under his arm and sword belt strapped around his slim waist. He’s beautiful.

Jared’s breath hitches as Jensen pauses in front of him. Jensen’s alive, hearty and hale. Jared wishes with all his heart that Jensen’s condition remains the same at the end of the day.

“Here, let me,” Jensen says, sliding the piece of armor out of Jared’s hands. “Why isn’t your squire helping you?”

He steps even closer to work the clasp on Jared’s shoulder piece, and Jared can’t quite suppress the shudder that wracks his body. Jensen’s fingers brush his neck in what he’s positive is a deliberate caress.

“I sent him off to the horses,” Jared answers, shrugging.

Jensen hums in response, then retrieves the vambraces off the small, rickety camp table. Jared holds out his arm for Jensen to slip the vambrace on. He’s standing so close that Jared can count each freckle scattered over his nose and cheeks. He wants to reach out and touch but holds himself back.

“It’ll be all right,” Jensen says suddenly, eyes still on the buckle of the second vambrace. “It’s okay to be frightened, but we’ll be all right.”

Jared sucks in a breath. “Jensen––”

“How many times have we fought together? We always make it through.”

“I know. I know that. I just––” They haven’t always come out unscathed, and the thought of Jensen gravely injured makes him sick to his stomach, the meager breakfast he’d forced himself to eat earlier threatening to come back up.

“Hush, dear heart,” Jensen says gently, cupping Jared’s face in his warm hands. “As long as you’re by my side, nothing will happen to us.”

“Always. I’ll always be with you.”

“And I with you.”

He smiles softly, then bends Jared down to kiss him on the forehead, tender and lingering. This, more than anything else, soothes Jared enough to calm his worries.

When they finally leave the tent a few minutes later, Jared’s prepared to face whatever the day brings.    
  



End file.
